Hinata's Birthday Present
by RandomHyuuga
Summary: Team 8 goes on a mission and everything goes wrong. And on Hinata's birthday, too! KibaHina. very slight ItaHina. Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Necklace

**Note: I haven't been impressed by any KibaHina fics that I have read lately. (Sorry if u wrote one, I probably didn't read it.) So, I wrote my own. Hope u like it!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Dark clouds cover the sky, leaving not even a speck of blue anywhere. Kiba sighs when he sees this through the front door. He was just about to leave for a mission and he hated rain. He hears fast footsteps coming down the stairs and sees Hana rush past him, coat half way on, to get to her job at the vet on time. She stops after a few steps when she realizes that Kiba was there. "Oh! Ohayo, Kiba!" she calls to her younger brother. "Sorry, I didn't see you before. I'm in a hurry. I promised I'd take the next few shifts for a sick employee."

Kiba looks at his sister. He could see in her eyes how tired she was. She had come home at around four in the morning and now, at six, she had to go back to work again. "Ohayo," he says back. She smiles at him and he feels a little sad for her. "Um… take care of yourself…Nee-chan."

"Okay, I will," she reassures him. They stare at each other for a few more seconds until Hana says, "Well, I'm off. You take care of yourself, too, Kiba."

"Hai."

"And take an umbrella! It looks like it's going to rain!" she yells as she runs down the road.

"I will!" Kiba yells back. He sighs as he looks inside the house for an umbrella. As he's looking, he sees a box that he was going to take with him on the mission sitting on the kitchen counter. 'Whoops! I almost forgot this,' he thinks to himself as he picks up the box. He turns around and finds what he was looking for behind the couch.

Kiba grabs his umbrella, calls for Akamaru, locks the door, and runs beside Akamaru towards the village gate.

* * *

"W-wow, there sure are a l-lot of clouds today," Hinata stammers. "D-do you think it's going to rain, Shino-kun?" Shino looks up at the sky and says nothing. He didn't want to answer her question. He just wanted to get on with the mission, but Kiba was taking forever to get there.

"Oi!!!"

"Kiba-kun!!" Hinata says happily.

"You're late," Shino says annoyed.

"Gomen, gomen! I woke up late," Kiba says with a nervous grin. He notices Hinata looking curiously at the box in his hands. "Hinata?"

"H-hai?"

"What are you staring at?" Kiba asks. He smirks as he sees her press her index fingers together and look down.

"Um… n-not anything in particular." She looks at Kiba's feet.

"By 'not anything in particular,' did you mean this box?" Kiba asks as he lifts the box up to her eye level. He laughs when she sheepishly nods. "Do you wanna know what's inside?"

"K-kind of, but its n-none of my business," she says.

"Yes, it is." Kiba hands her the box. "Happy birthday, Hinata."

Hinata's face breaks out in a huge smile. "Y-you remembered Kiba-kun! No one else has today." Shino tries to make himself invisible. He didn't get Hinata a present.

"What is it, Kiba-kun!?" Hinata asks excitedly.

"Well, open it and find out," Kiba says, still smiling. It was always so funny to see her get excited over something.

"Okay!" She unwraps the present, careful not to tear the wrapping paper, and gasps as she looks inside the box. "K-kiba-kun!! You shouldn't have!!" She pulls out a gold necklace with a red heart shape gem on it. Hinata runs towards Kiba and throws her arms around his neck in a big hug. "Thank you so much, Kiba-kun! It's extremely nice of you to do this and it's very beautiful, but you really shouldn't have gotten me this! It's too much!"

Kiba awkwardly puts his hands on her waist and stammers, "W-well…it just seemed like a Hinata necklace." Shino sneaks off to hide behind a tree.

Kiba and Hinata stand there hugging for about thirty more seconds. "Um… a-aren't you gonna p-put it on?" he asks her.

"O-oh!" she says, realizing that they were still hugging. "C-can you help me, Kiba-kun?" She lifts up the two ends of the necklace for Kiba to take.

"Uh… sure." He fumbles with the clasp, at first, but eventually gets the necklace to stay on Hinata's neck. "There! It looks great on you!" Hinata's face turns a bright shade of red. Kiba wonders why for a second, but then realizes what he had just said. He then starts blushing, too, so when Kurenai got back from the bathroom, there were two bright red students staring at each other.

'Did I miss something here? And where's Shino?'

* * *

"Kurenai-sensei! We've been walking through this swamp for hours! When can we take a break?" Kiba asks in a whining tone.

"It's only been twenty minutes, Kiba!! Just wait a little longer!! Plus, you asked me this three minutes ago!! Give it a rest, will you!?" Kurenai shouts. She wasn't in a good mood. Asuma had stood her up for a date and Tsunade stuck them with this horrible mission. If she had walked into the office only ten seconds later, Kakashi would have been given the mission. Her life sucked.

Kiba looks at the ground dejectedly. He was just asking a simple question. "Ah! M-my shoe came off!" Kiba looks up and sees Hinata trying to pull her shoe out of a giant puddle of mud covering the ground.

"Hinata," Shino says. "Is it just me, or are you sinking?"

'Oh no…whenever that question pops up in a movie, the answer is always-'

"Quicksand!?!? Hinata get out of there!!!" Kurenai yells in alarm.

Hinata lets go of her shoe and struggles to get free, but she already sank down to her knees. "Ah!? I-I can't m-move!!" She twists and turns, but everything she does seems to make it worse.

"I'm coming, Hinata!" Kiba says with determination on his face. Without thinking, he walks right into the middle of the quicksand to where Hinata is. He grabs her hand and then realizes that he is stuck, too.

"K-kiba-kun!?" Kiba looks at her and gasps in horror when he notices that she had sunk up to her shoulders. Kurenai races towards them with Shino close behind. A rope is thrown at them and Kiba grabs it and Hinata's hand just as her face goes under.

* * *

Hinata wakes up in a clearing tied to a tree. She looks around and does not see anybody. "H-hello? Is anybody t-there?"

"I am."

She looks around the clearing again to see who had spoken to her. "W-who said that?"

"It's me, Kiba. I'm tied to the other side of the tree. Kurenai-sensei and Shino were taken away somewhere else."

"Kiba-kun! What happened?"

Kiba sighs and then explains. "Well, the rope that was thrown to us broke, so we both fell back into the quicksand. You were unconscious, by the way. Um… then sensei and Shino were knocked out by this huge guy and dragged away. Then, this girl came out of nowhere and said something about being able to control quicksand, which I think is really lame. So, then we ended up tied to this tree and then you woke up. Then you said, 'H-hello? Is anybody t-there?' And then I said-"

"T-that's enough, Kiba-kun."

"Sorry."

Hinata sighs and looks at her feet. 'Well, I think we just f-failed this mission… At least I s-still have Kiba-kun's gift.' Hinata looks down and realizes that the necklace is gone. "N-no!" she shouts.

"What is it!?" Kiba asks, a little worried.

"The necklace you g-gave me is missing!" she says sadly.

Kiba lets out a sigh of relief. "It's okay, Hinata. I can always buy you another one-"

"No," Hinata says quietly. "You can't."

Kiba is confused. "Why can't I?" Hinata doesn't say anything for a few seconds. "Hinata?"

"B-because… the necklace was g-given to me… b-by a very precious person," Hinata says.

Kiba doesn't say anything. 'I'm a precious person to her!?'

"_Well, isn't this a touching moment?"_

'Oh no…' Kiba thinks. 'Usually when somebody says that, they're the villain…'

A girl dressed in a black kimono lands in front of Kiba. "Hey, hotstuff!"

"Hey! You're that lame quicksand controlling chick!!" Kiba yells as he stares at her.

"Yeah, I am, hotstuff!! You're so cute when you're shouting," she says with a grin.

Hinata gets a little annoyed at the nickname given to her 'precious person', and at the fact that Kiba isn't telling her to stop calling him that. "Um… w-why did you capture us?" Hinata asks the girl.

The girl looks at the tree confusedly. "Is that a talking tree?"

Kiba sighs and says, "No, that's Hinata."

"Hinata?" The girl walks around the tree. "Oh! Holy crap, there is a person back here!"

Hinata sighs and says, "Y-yes, there is." The girl starts laughing, so Hinata looks up to see why she is. "Hey!!"

"What?" the girl asks rather rudely.

"T-that's my necklace!" Hinata says.

The girl smiles and puts the necklace in front of Hinata's face. "Sorry, I found it, so it's mine now."

Hinata glares at the girl. She's never glared at a person before, so she was sort of shocked to realize that she was glaring. "N-no…," she says while trying to steady her voice. "That's m-my necklace…"

The girl laughs. "Can you believe this, hotstuff? This girl thinks that this necklace is hers!!"

"It is hers," Kiba says, a little ticked off. "I gave it to her."

The girl stops laughing and looks at him in shock. "You…?" She suddenly smiles. "I get it! You two are going steady!!" Kiba and Hinata's faces turn bright red. "That proves it! Well then Hianta, I hope you don't mind if I take your boyfriend away from you."

"Wait-"

The girl unties Kiba and then throws him over her shoulder. "See ya, loser!!" The girl and Kiba disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Hinata stares in disbelief at the spot where her teammate was a few seconds ago. "M-my name's…not Hianta…"

* * *

**I wanted to make this a one-shot, but I think this chapter is long enough. I'll make it have two chapters. I'll update it soon!!**

**Sayonara,**

**~RandomHyuuga**


	2. Cinnamon Rolls

**Okay!! Second chapter!!! Sorry I didn't update my other stories!! I've been way busier than I thought I would be. Enjoy the chapter!!**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"K-Kiba-kun? Are you still there?" Hinata asks as she hears some rustling in a bush to her left. "T-this isn't funny, Kiba-kun!" The bush moves more violently. "KIBA-KUN!!!!!" Hinata cries.

Akamaru jumps out of the bush and runs up to Hinata, wagging his tail. "Arf! Arf!"

She sighs in relief. "D-don't scare me like t-that, Akamaru." The dog looks at her confusedly. "C-can you help me?" she asks while tilting her head towards the ropes. Akamaru barks and bites through the ropes.

Hinata smiles as she stretches herself out. 'That was painful.'

"Arf! Arf!"

Hinata looks down at Akamaru. She couldn't understand dogs, but she could tell he was wondering where Kiba was. She kneels down and pats him on the head. "I-it'll be okay, Akamaru. W-we'll find Kiba-kun in n-no time." Akamaru barks and wags his tail. Hinata smiles.

Akamaru catches Kiba's scent and Hinata follows as he leads her to him…while a man watches in the shadows…

* * *

The girl sets Kiba down and looks at his face. "Aww, you're upset with me, hotstuff! Are you mad that I took you away from your girlfriend?"

Kiba glares at her. "We aren't dating… yet!" he says to her through clenched teeth.

The girl starts laughing again. "That's great!! Since you two aren't dating, I can have you all to myself!"

Kiba stands up and pushes her away from him. "There's no way I'll let that happen! I'm saving myself for Hinata!!" Kiba shouts at her. The girl laughs at him. "Why are you always laughing!?!?"

"Sure, you're saving yourself for Hianta-"

"Hinata."

"-but are you sure that she's saving herself for you?" the girl asks.

Kiba looks at her questioningly. "W-what do you mean?"

The girl smiles. "She may be giving up her _first kiss _as we speak…"

Kiba looks at her surprised. "W-what?"

* * *

Akamaru stops running and growls showing all of his teeth. "W-what's the matter, Akamaru?" Hinata asks, looking down at him. He turns around and faces somebody behind Hinata. "I-is there somebody behin-"

A hand covers Hinata's mouth. She freezes and Akamaru jumps at the man. He swings his fist and punches Akamaru into a tree. "A-Akamaru!!" The man hits Hinata on the back of the head, knocking her out. He then takes her limp body with him as he poofs away.

* * *

Hinata slowly opens her eyes. She tries to sit up, but the pain in her head was too much so she fell back down. She lies there, looking at the cloudy sky and feels a raindrop hit her forehead. 'It's starting to rain…' The droplets falling down slowly increase, and soon she is soaked through her clothes.

"You know, if you stay like that, you're probably going to catch a cold."

Hinata turns her head and sees Uchiha Itachi standing under a tree. She sits up immediately. "W-what are you doing h-here!?" she yells at him. She quickly regrets sitting up so fast, because it caused her head to throb intensely.

Itachi chuckles. "Are you feeling all right?" he asks as he steps out from under the tree and into the pouring rain. His clothes were instantly soaked and they stick to his body.

"W-where's your cloak? D-did you quit the A-Akatsuki?" Hinata asks out of curiosity.

"No, I just didn't want it to get wet. I have to wear it tomorrow for a capture mission."

Hinata frowns. 'Capture mission? So, he is still evil… but who's his target?' She felt someone touch her shoulder and she looks to see Itachi kneeling next to her.

"You know, you never told me whether you were alright or not…" he says. Hinata looks at his face and notices how close it was to hers. His lips were within kissing distance.

'If I just moved forward a little… t-then-' Hinata's thoughts are cut off as Itachi closes the distance and kisses Hinata on the lips.

* * *

Kiba turns to the girl and says, "We'll just see about that!!" He runs away from her and goes deeper into the forest. 'I have to find Hinata! I have to be her first kiss…'

The girl jumps in front of Kiba. "Nobody runs away from Kira Nekozuka!!" she yells furiously. Kiba pushes her down and runs away from her. Kira sits on the ground in shock for a few seconds and then starts crying. "Y-you're so mean, hotstuff!!!" Kiba sighs and walks back over to her. She looks up at him and smiles. "Y-you came back for me, hotstuff!?" she asks hopefully.

"No," Kiba says flatly. "I came back for this!!" He rips the necklace off of Kira's neck and runs away.

"H-hotstuff!? W-why did you d-do that!?!?!?!?" she yells between sobs.

Kiba groans. "How old is she!?!?" he yells out of frustration. Kiba nearly trips when he hears a loud, "I'm 15!!!", come from the psychopathic girl eighty yards away.

'Whoa!! Her hearing is too good!! Why does her name have 'Neko' in it!? It should have rabbit or bunny in it…' he thinks as he tries to find Hinata.

* * *

Hinata moves her head back as soon as she realized what was going on. 'W-why am I kissing Uchiha Itachi in the rain!?!?'

"What's the matter?" Itachi asks her. "Am I a bad kisser?"

Hinata's face goes bright red as she stammers, "W-well, n-no… but-"

"So you liked my kiss?" Itachi asks with a smirk.

Hinata gets even redder. "N-no… well, it w-was n-nice, but I-I wanted…"

"Wanted what?" Itachi moves closer to her, expecting an answer.

Hinata looks at the ground, takes a deep breath, and says, "K-Kiba-kun t-to kiss me…"

Itachi stays silent. Hinata starts worrying and thinking that he might hurt her, when, out of the blue, he says, "I knew it. Sasuke told me that you liked Kiba, so I was just making sure. I'm sure the both of you will be happy together." He smiles.

Hinata looks at him with confusion written all over her face. 'He kissed me… just so I could tell him… that I liked Kiba? That doesn't sound normal at all!!'

Itachi leans forward and kisses her on the forehead. Hinata blushes at the sudden contact. He smiles again and says, "You know, you were my first crush. I saw you one day and I thought that you were the cutest girl that I had ever seen. I wanted to approach you, but I didn't. Now, I guess it's too late." Itachi looks slightly sad as he says this. Hinata leans forward and kisses his cheek. Now, it's Itachi's turn to blush. "W-what was that for!?"

Hinata looks at him kindly. "I'm really sorry about that, Uchiha-san. I didn't know that you liked me. If you had told me earlier, I might have…" she stops herself from continuing.

"You might have what?" Itachi asks her, extremely curious now.

Hinata sighs and says, "I might have… agreed to be your girlfriend." Itachi looks at her softly. "I-I can't now, though…"

"I know," he says calmly. "Let's get out of the rain and look for Kiba." Hinata nods and follows Itachi into the forest.

* * *

"Hinata!!"

Hinata turns around and sees Kiba running up to her. "Kiba-kun!!" she says happily. Kiba runs up and hugs her tightly. "K-Kiba…!?" Hinata stammers as her face turns red.

"I thought I lost you! I couldn't find you at the tree where we were tied up, so…" Kiba trails off as he notices Itachi standing there. "Why are you here!?" he asks annoyed.

"Kiba-kun, Itachi-san is-"

"It's fine, I'll go," Itachi says monotonously. Hinata looks at him sadly. He walks up to her and pats her head. "I hope that we're friends now… and that we'll see each other again soon."

Hinata nods happily. "T-that would be great!"

Itachi smiles and walks away. "Be careful Hinata… you never know what could happen in this forest…"

Hinata looks at Itachi and notices that he is looking at Kiba suspiciously. "Itachi-san? W-what do you mean?"

Itachi smiles. "Oh, nothing. Just… be careful." He makes a hand sign and poofs away.

Hinata looks at where Itachi stood, slightly confused. 'What did he mean?'

"Hinata."

Hinata turns around. "Yeah, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba pushes her into a tree and leans in close to her face. "I'm not Kiba." Hinata gasps and closes her eyes, bracing herself for what was about to happen.

"HINATA!!!!!"

"Arf! Arf!"

She feels a heavy weight lift away from her body and she slowly sinks to the ground. She hears yells and punches and kicking on the other side of her eyelids, but she doesn't open them. She doesn't want to. She's too afraid to. "Hinata?" She doesn't open her eyes. "Hinata!?" She keeps them closed. What if the person on the outside was the fake Kiba? "Please, Hinata, open your eyes!!!"

Hinata's eyes immediately open. She sees a crying Kiba in front of her holding her necklace tightly in his hand. "K-Kiba… kun…"

Kiba starts laughing and puts his arms around Hinata's body. "I'm so glad you're okay…" he says happily.

"K-Kiba-kun, I…"

"Hinata! I was so afraid he touched you! I don't know what I would have done if I lost you!! I… love you, Hinata," he says as he hugs her tighter.

Hinata takes a few seconds to process that. When she does, she smiles and says, "I love you, Kiba-kun."

They hug for about five more minutes until they hear somebody shout, "How come you get a hug and a boyfriend, while mine ditched me for a nap!?!?!?!?"

They look up and see Kurenai and Shino looking at them from a few feet away. The two of them blush and move away from each other. "Don't try and deny it, you two, we _saw_!" Shino says.

Suddenly, Kurenai and Shino get pushed out of the way by Naruto. He's shouting, "Package for Hug-a Hinata!!!" Kiba and Hinata blush at the thing Naruto just said and Hinata blushes even more as Naruto runs up and gives a huge hug.

"N-Naruto-kun!?!?" Hinata says confusedly.

"I have a package for you," he says happily. Kiba looks like he's about to slug him and Hinata looks surprised. "Here you go! It's from Inuzuka Kiba!!"

Kiba blushes and says, "Why did you say my name!?!?!? It was anonymous!!! She's not supposed to know who it's from!!!"

"That's what anonymous means?" Naruto asks completely surprised. "I thought it meant that you were supposed to scream the name of the person who sent it…"

Kiba gets angrier at Naruto. Hinata takes the package and opens it. "Kiba!!! Thank you so much!!!" she says happily. "I love cinnamon rolls!!!"

"Those were cinnamon rolls!?!?!? If I knew that, I would've eaten them!!" Naruto says sadly.

"Maybe that's why you _didn't_ know!!!!" Kiba yells annoyed.

Shino sighs and says, "You guys are fighting meaninglessly over presents. It's annoying."

"Speaking of presents, where's yours for Hinata?" Kiba asks maliciously.

Five seconds later, Kiba is chasing both Shino _and_ Naruto around the forest for not getting Hinata a present. Hinata laughs and eats a cinnamon roll. Akamaru runs up and licks her face. Itachi couldn't help but smile as he watched the stupid scene play out before his eyes. He jumps out of the tree and lands next to Hinata. "Can I have one of those?"

Hinata looks up at Itachi as he hungrily looked at the cinnamon rolls. "Sure," she says. "You're so hungry that you're drooling! Have as many as you want!" Itachi gratefully picks up a roll. "They smell good, don't they? That's why you're drooling, right?"

Itachi lies and says, "Yeah, that's it." He finishes the cinnamon roll and grabs another one. "Well, see you later, Hinata." He walks off into the sunset eating the roll.

Hinata smiles as she sees this. "Good bye, Itachi-kun…," she says quietly. 'Wow, he looks so cool in front of that sunset!!' Hinata thinks as she blushes heavily.

"Oh, come on!!!" Kiba shouts. "It was cloudy a minute ago!!!" Hinata laughs as she gives her new boyfriend a kiss.

"How did you read my thoughts, Kiba?" she asks happily.

* * *

**Note: I hope you all thought that was a good story. I can't believe I finished two stories today!!! I can cross these two off of my list!! Have a good day/night!!!**

**Sayonara,**

**~RandomHyuuga**


End file.
